Después del entrenamiento
by Maff29
Summary: Un momento sexy entre Rachel y Quinton. Genderswap Quinn, si no es de tu agrado no leas.


**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y DEMÁS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y COMO DE LA CADENA FOX.**

* * *

Después de un duro entrenamiento ,Rachel, la capitana de las porristas salia de las duchas recién bañada y dispuesta a ir a su próxima clase. Por los pasillos se veían ya pocos alumnos, los cuales iban retrasados a sus clases al igual que ella. Faltaba poco para llegar a su salón la puerta seguía abierta, signo de que su profesor aun no entraba. Su camino a la puerta se vio interrumpido por unos brazos y manos fuertes que se apoderaban de ella, llevándola a lo que parecía ser el armario del conserje.

-¡¿Pero que demonios?!-exclamó al reconocer el lugar, viéndose de espaldas a la pared, pero sin poder reconocer a su atacante

-Calma, soy yo-le susurro una voz de hombre en su oído, provocando sensaciones en la animadora

-¿Que rayos te pasa?-respondió al reconocer la voz de Quinton, su novio de hace ya varios meses-Tengo que ir a clase-Trato de quitarse al chico de aspecto rudo de encima

-No me importa-sostuvo los brazos de su chica por encima de su cabeza- Tienes otras cosas mas importantes que hacer en estos momentos-dijo el ojiverde empujando su entrepierna contra el abdomen de la chica, provocando un sutil gemido en ella y en un una sonrisa de satisfacción al escucharla.

-No puedo, ahora tengo que irme-trato nuevamente de deshacerse del agarre del chico, pero no obtuvo los resultados esperados.

-No te hagas del rogar, sabes que deseas esto tanto como yo-

-En tus sueños-contesto la diva sacando una sonrisa burlona

-En mi sueños y en la realidad suplicas porque te lo haga tan fuerte hasta que no puedas caminar-respondió el joven, quien empezaba a besar y morder el cuello de animadora-

-Idiota-dijo Rachel moviendo su cuello para darle mas acceso al joven-Vaya novio que me vine a conseguir-

-Soy el mejor, admítelo-le exigió, mientras al veía a los ojos-

-No puedo admitir algo que no es cierto-contesto con una sonrisa burlona, provocando que su novio frunciera el ceño.

-¿Ah si? ¿Quien es mejor que yo? ¿Finn, el idiota mariscal de campo, que de seguro la tiene chiquita y que de seguro que no lograba hacerte sentir lo que yo te hago o Jesse, el chico afeminado y ególotra que estaba mas preocupado por el que por ti o...?-

-Jesse no ególotra solo es un poco vanidoso y Finn, bueno apesar que la tiene chiquita sabe como hacerlo-respondió con una sonrisa picara. Le encantaba molestar a su novio haciendo mención de sus ex´s.

-Por favor-se bufo, mientras llevaba una de las manos de la morena su pene, el cual se podía sentir duro y grande-Yo con esto puedo hacerte sentir muchísimas cosas que lo que el alguna vez puedo hacerte-

-Puede que si, puede que no-seguía con su juego la capitana, que después de sentir la erección de su novio quería dejar todo ese juego absurdo para que el chico hiciera lo que tenia planeado desde un principio-

-Nadie puede hacerte sentir tan bien como lo hago yo-respondió con dureza, mordiendo el labio inferior de la animadora-

-Demuéstrame, que tanto hombre eres, hazme gritar, haz que me corra tan fuerte y duro hasta que no pueda caminar-le exigió empezando a quitarle el cinturon y desprendiendo el botón de los vaqueros del rubio-

-Dalo por hecho-acepto con una sonrisa socorrona.

Quinton, tomo a la morena de sus piernas envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura, provocando una fricción en ambos, metio sus manos bajo la falda empezando a masajear y apretar los glúteos de la morena por encima de sus bragas, mientras que con su boca empezaba a dejar un camino de besos húmedos y chupetones a lo largo de su cuello.

-No muerdas, me dejaras marcas que no podre quitar-le recrimino al sentir los dientes y lengua de su chico, sacando otro gemido de la morena-

-Ese es el punto-contesto con una sonrisa triunfante mientras seguía con su tarea. Con algo de destreza saco una de sus manos para poder bajar el cierre a la blusa de novia para así dejarla con su sostén negro de encaje-Me encanta como te vez con tu ropa interior, pero me encanta verte más sin ella-finalizo, sacando el sostén tirándolo a un costado de ellos- Esta es mi vista preferida-le dijo al ver a los pequeños pero bien formado senos de su novia, llevo su boca en medio de ellos para después besar y chupar uno de ellos, mientras que son su mano amasaba el otro-

-Oh joder-gemía la animadora, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza del chico empujándolo mas contra de ella-Oh Quinton-era lo único que se podía escuchar salir de la boca de la morena-

-Ese es el nombre que vas repetir una y otra vez, sin parar-le dijo separándose de ella, jalando entre sus dientes el pezón de la chica-

-Deja de estar hablando y ponte a trabajar-le ordenó empezando a quitar la camisa sin mangas del rubio, para dejarlo con el torso desnudo-A mi también me gustas mas sin ropa-susurro provocativamente pasando un dedo por los músculos del torso bien definido de su novio-

-Me gustas mas cuando estas completamente desnuda-bajo las piernas de la morena sobre le piso, el chico se arrodillo frente a ella y sin dejar de verla, levanto la falda roja y empezó a bajar las bragas de diva hasta llegar al piso, una vez ahí, le indico a la morena que abriera las piernas-Me encanta ver tu maldito coño caliente, mojado y listo para mí-le dijo pasando su nariz a lo largo de este; después pasó su lengua por todo y cada rincón del mismo-

-Oh Dios, ¡Quinton!-dio un grito ahogado el morena-Mas, mas, estoy...estoy por llegar-le informó, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su novio y con la otra jugaba con sus pezones para así lograr mas rápido su orgasmo.

-Eso es lo que buscaba-el rubio tomo con sus dientes el clítoris de la morena, lo mordía, besaba y chupaba. Repitió esto unas veces más hasta que sintió el orgasmo de Rachel.

-Quinn, Quinn, ¡Quinton!-grito la morena cuando logro su orgasmo. El rubio tomo los fluidos de la morena con su lengua dejándolo limpio el coño de la chica.

-¿Que tal, nena?-pregunto una vez que estuvo a la altura de rostro, cargo a morena por sus piernas como anteriormente lo había hecho y la dejo sobre una mesa que tenia cerca-¿Lista para lo mejor?-dijo bajando su pantalón y boxer, dejando al aire su pene, el cual agarró con su mano pasándola de arriba a abajo-

-No, creo que pueda-respondió viendo el pene duro, grande y grueso de su novio, aun se encontraba sensible de su orgasmo-

-No importa, tu no harás nada- sacando un condón de su pantalón se lo coloco, se aseguró que estaba bien puesto y se acerco a su chica, colocándose en medio de ella, con su miembro en mano empezó a pasar la punta de el, por todo el coño de su chica-No debiste de haberme retado-le dijo y con un solo movimientos fuerte y duro metió todo su pene en ella quedándose quieto un momento.

-No, no, oh ¡Si!-exclamó al sentirlo completamente dentro de ella, se aferró el cuerpo del rubio, abrazándolo con fuerza y envolviendo sus piernas en su cintura-Muévete ya-ordenó

-El rubio con una sonrisa, le hizo caso, empezando con movimientos rápidos y suaves-¿Te gusta como te la meto, eh?-pregunto al oído de la chica-¿te gusta como te hace sentir mi polla?-pregunto haciendo sus movimientos mas duros-

-Si, si, si- era lo que repetía la morena inundada por el placer que le daba su novio-Más, más, más-

-Nadie te hará sentir tan bien como lo hago yo ¿me oiste?-le exigió saber

-Si, si ¡oh Dios!-grito al sentir como el rubio daba en el punto exacto-No pares, ¡no pares!

-Dilo-le dijo bajando la intensidad de sus movimientos- Di que nadie te hara sentir mejor que yo-tomo la cara de la diva por su barbilla para que pudiera verlo a los ojos-Di que solo yo te puedo hacer sentir tan bien-

-no, no pares-se quejo al sentir la baja de movimientos-

-Di lo que quiero escuchar y te aseguró que te haré correr muy fuerte-la cadera del ojiverde realizaba cortos y perezosos movimientos

-Si, si, ¡Si!, solo tu me hace sentir tan bien, solo tu me llenas y tocas lugares que nadie lo hará jamás, ni Finn, ni Jesse ¡Solo tu!-grito ahogadamente viéndolo a los ojos-Ahora maldita sea, muévete y cumple lo que haz dicho-dijo enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del rubio-

-Joder, solo tu sabes como encenderme-gimió el rubio empezando nuevamente sus movimientos, pero esta vez lo metía y sacaba más duro-Oh joder, nena- la morena apretaba el miembro del chico con sus músculos internos- Amo que hagas eso-le dijo mordiéndole los labios-

-correte conmigo, bebé, Estoy cerca-le hizo saber a través de jadeos

El rubio incremento su mete saca, logrando que se escuchara un "trash-trash-trash", por el golpeteo de sus genitales. Quinton estaba cerca, necesitaba que su chica llegara, así que estimulo con su pulgar el clítoris de la diva.

-Ah, ah, ah ¡Quinton!-grito nuevamente la morena llegando a su segundo orgasmo-

-Oh oh oh ¡Rachel!-siguió el jadeo del rubio. El cuerpo del chico estaba recargado en el de la morena, ambos sudorosos y cansados-Joder, siempre es así de genial contigo-dijo soltando una pequeña risa y sonrisa.

-Idiota-golpeo ligeramente el hombro del chico con una sonrisa cansada-

-Eres la mejor de todas-menciono dejando un beso en su cuello y uno después en sus labios-

-¿La mejor de todas? ¿Cuantas haz tenido?-pregunto enarcando una ceja-

-Ehh, ya sabes no hay un numero definido-dijo haciéndose el tonto-

-Porque no lo hay, solo he sido yo-lo aleja de ella, provocando una risa en el ojiverde-

-Vamos, sabes que juego, eres la única, lo sabe-se acerca nuevamente a ella, besando su cuello y barbilla-

-Mas te vale que así sea, por que esto es mio-dice tomando el pene el chico-

-Oh Joder-jadea sintió la tibia mano de su novia sobre el-Por que no me lo demuestras-le dice mientras se saca el condón-

La diva sonríe pasando su lengua por sus labios, rápidamente cambia de lugar dejando al chico recargado en el mesa y a ella enfrente de el.

-Lo haré y te aseguro que quedara muy claro-se arrodillo frente a el, y con sus manos empieza a estimular el miembro de su novio, el cual no tarda en reaccionar, en poco tiempo se encuentra nuevamente duro. Rachel, sonríe y abre la boca metiendo todo el pene dentro de su boca, una vez dentro empieza a mecer la cabeza, arrastrando sutilmente los dientes, dejando una sensación de placer en Quinton, el por su parte masajea el cuero cabelludo de la morena, disfrutando del placer que le provoca su novia.

Después de un rato, lo saca todo, provocando que se escuche un "plop". Después pasa su lengua a lo largo de todo el pene, llegando hasta la besa y testículos de chico, los besa y muerde suavemente para después volver a meterlo otra vez en su boca, pero ahora empezando a succionar la punta del miembro, logrando que la eyaculacion del rubio se acerque-

-Joder, Rach...voy a llegar-dice entre jadeos-

La morena, mete mas el miembro logrando que su nariz toque el abdomen del chico y con los músculos de su garganta aprieta el miembro de su novio logrando que eyacule dentro de ella-

-Oh Joder ¡Rachel!-dice, avisando de su eyaculancion

La animadora después de limpiar todo se levanta para ver a la cara a su novio- Espero que halla quedado claro que es mío-

-Oh si nena, quedo mas que claro-dice tomándola por la cintura, para besarla, mientras que la diva pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del chico-

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dar una baño-dijo la capitana,una vez que se separaron-

-¿Juntos?-pregunto, acariciando el cuerpo de la morena.

-Juntos-respondió.

Ambos jovenes tomaron su ropa para poder vestirse y salir de ahí, para así seguir con su pasión, pero esta vez en otro parte del instituto.

* * *

 **¡HOLA!**

 **Les traigo aquí un One shot que se me ocurrio, es asi al primera vez que escribo algo como esto, no se si soy buena o mala, pero sus rw me lo diran.**

 **Aprovecho para decir que retirare mis historias, para poder corregirlas y volver a subirlas, pero esta vez con una mejor redacción y con un mejor sentido de la historia.**

 **Bueno sin más me voy, no andamos leyendo.**

 **Que tenga linda y perver noche 7u7**


End file.
